


I'm Yours (I'll Stay With You)

by Goldhearts



Series: Dragon and Lightning [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flustered Draco Malfoy, M/M, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Mutual Pining, No Smut, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldhearts/pseuds/Goldhearts
Summary: Harry is invited to Pansy's birthday party. He hopes to make a move on Draco with the help of Pansy Parkinson. Who would have thought?Note: This is part 2 of my oneshot "Make Me Yours (I'll Wait for You)" but can be read alone too.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Dragon and Lightning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098545
Kudos: 43





	I'm Yours (I'll Stay With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support on my previous oneshot! Please ignore any mistakes. I couldn't write italics so consider capital words as them.

(POV Harry)  
I posed infront of the mirror from every angle. Today was Pansy's birthday. I had been owling her, taking advice on chatting up a person, likes and dislikes of Draco, what I should wear, all kinds of suggestions, and because of that she was now Pansy from Parkinson. 

"Trying to impress someone?" My mirror asked in that quirky voice of hers. I had always hated her snide remarks but today they won't affect me. I flashed her a charming grin in reply. 

I looked in the mirror again. I had decided to wear a black-button down shirt with tight black pants, to show that I had been working out. I decided that the full sleeves seemed too formal, it was a party after all, so I rolled them up to my elbows (and maybe I wanted to show the muscles on my arms too). 

I tried to tame my hair but it won't cooperate. It had been growing out and I was thinking to cut it but right now I didn't have enough time so I tried to tie it in a bun, like I had seen some guys do in the Quiditch magazine. It worked and I looked better, sexier. I thought about shaving but my stubble wasn't that grown out, it was okay, so I left it that way. 

I posed again and still something seemed off. I thought about what it was and then it came to me; the glasses. They were too hideous so I tried to transform them into something better. After many tries, I achieved a silver frame, it's shape was round except for the top edge where it was shaped like a cat eye of sort. Hmm.. better. I am about to look for shoes when I hear a tap at the window. It's Pansy's owl. 

My heart drops. What if she cancelled the party? Or thought I wasn't worthy enough for Draco? Or maybe Draco didn't like me back and she was just mistaken. I take a deep breath and let the owl in. The letter was short, all it said was "Check your floo, Pansy." 

I ran to my fireplace and stood infront of it. Soon it turned green and Pansy's face appeared.  
"Okay, I wanted to enhance your beauty so-" She suddenly stopped speaking and her eyes widen as her mouth drops open. 

"Er- Pansy?" I ask confusedly. I have know idea why she stopped talking suddenly.  
"Oh. My. God." Pansy says. "Get back, I'm coming in."  
I shuffle back and Pansy steps through. She's already dressed, wearing a blood red dress that goes to her knees. It is a type of corset at the top and flares down at the bottom. She's wearing a matching lipstick and something on her eyes too. Only someone like Pansy can pull that off.  
I whistle. "You look.."  
"Pretty. Gorgeous. Exotic, I know."  
I grin at her and turn left and right. "Do you think I look okay?" I ask nervously, waiting for her approval.  
"Okay? You look amazing. The sexiest guy I've ever seen." She winks at me. "I'd totally date you if you weren't gay." Pansy pouts at me and I roll my eyes.  
"Why did you floo call?" I ask.  
It's like I flipped open a switch. Her eyes light up and she shows me a kind of tube that she had been holding.  
"What the heck is that?" I shout backing away. Merlin knows what she's about to do. You can never tell with a girl like Pansy.  
"Eyeliner." Pansy grins and puts her hand on her hips. "Now take off your glasses, Potter." That means she's serious, she calls me Harry otherwise.  
"Nope." I say, backing away.  
"Yep. Come on, Potter, you'll look better."  
"No I won't."  
"Yes you will."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
We argue back and forth until my glasses slip off from my nose. I can only blink as Pansy catches them in her outstretched hands.  
"Non-verbal magic." Pansy smirks and comes closer to where I'm standing.  
I keep backing away but soon I feel a wall behind me. Uh oh, I know I'm cornered now.  
"Potter, you know you can't fight me, besides, you want to impress Dray, don't you?"  
I sigh. Both of those statements are true.  
"Okay, now close your eyes like a good boy." Pansy orders and unscrews the cap of the tube.  
I close my eyes dutifully and wait for Merlin knows what Pansy's about to do to me. I flinch as something suddenly touches my eyelid.  
"Salazar, don't fucking flinch!" Pansy shouts and I nod, bracing myself for it this time.  
Pansy drags what feels like a brush along both of my eyes.  
"Aaaand open." Pansy mutters.  
I obey and stare at the blurry figure of Pansy. She slides my glasses on my face and steps back. I blink for a few minutes and then everything comes into focus.  
"Go look in the mirror." Pansy squeals, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down behind me.  
I go in my room and stare at my reflection. I look like myself but...there's something different about me. My eyes seem more bright, probably because of whatever Pansy applied but I look good. I FEEL good. 

"Give me your hand." Pansy takes out something, probably a bracelet, from practically nowhere with lots of little chains, bands and spikes, sliding it on my outstretched wrist.  
"You look amazing. Dray'll probably faint seeing you. Or he might kiss you. Depends on how bold he's feeling" Pansy smirks and turns around, entering the living room.  
I feel my cheeks redden at her words. She notices and pinches my cheeks, something she knows I hate.  
"Come soon, lover boy." With that she disappirates.  
¤¤ 

I look around, trying to find Pansy. I see Blaise who notices me and comes over. I'm not friends with him, we're acquaintances, you could say. I asked Ron and Hermione if they wanted to come but they had promised their kids to take them for a picnic or something so they couldn't. 

"Pansy said she'd meet you by the drinks." Blaise said as he reached me. He looked at me from head to toe. "You look... different." He says staring at my eyes.  
"Good different?" I flash him my most charming grin.  
"Very good different." He grins back and disappears in the crowd.  
I stand by the drinks table and grab a cup of butterbeer. Pansy isn't anywhere near but she'll probably be here soon. The party is at Pansy's house. There are too many people, some drinking, some dancing and some just talking. Due to the lights, everything looks blue. I recognize a few Slytherins from our school year but I don't see anyone I know.  
No one approaches me for an autograph or photo, probably because no one expects me to be here and the lighting is very dark. Thank Merlin for small favours. 

Before I can start my search for Draco Malfoy, man of today, star of my thoughts, hero of my- my thoughts are cut off by Pansy practically shouting in my ear.  
"Did you see Dray?"  
"No." I have to shout because of the blasting music.  
"I'll send him here." She shouts and she's about to turn away when I grab her arm.  
"Can we go somewhere a little quiet?" I ask her.  
She looks at me confusedly but nods, nonetheless. I walk behind her as she leads me to a room with black walls and a huge bed.  
"This is my room. What's wrong?" She turns to face me.  
I feel embarrassed. I knew it was Pansy's birthday and she had helped me so much that I had to get her a gift she'd remember for her whole life.  
"I uh- here." I thrust the box in her hands and scratch my neck.  
"What's this, Harry?"  
"It's your birthday gift. Happy Birthday." I tell her.  
She smiles at me and tears the wrapping paper. It is a necklace with a pug locket, which is Pansy's patronus.  
"If you touch it, it'll cast a protective shield around you." I explain.  
"Thank you, Harry. I love it." She smiles at me and I smile back.  
"I'm sorry. For whatever I did back at Hogwarts." She whispers.  
"It's in the past. Forget it. Now where's Draco?" I ask and Pansy forgets the sombre mood. She runs out and instructs me to stay near the drinks and wait for Draco, then disappears in the crowd.  
I do as told and take a shot of some muggle drink, hoping for some alchohol courage. 

《POV Change》  
"Drayyyy!" I heard a particularly shrill voice shout, no doubt belonging to Pansy.  
Turning around, I saw her walking towards me with a grin that said she was definitely plotting something.  
"What did you do?" I asked her as soon as she reached me.  
"What? I didn't do anything." She said a little too innocently.  
I squinted at her and she still had that little sneaky smile on her face, even though I could tell she was trying her best to hide it.  
"Did you try-" She started to say when Blaise suddenly walked up to us.  
"Did you see Potter?" He said, his eyes wide, looking as though he had just been hypnotized.  
"Potter? He's here?" I ask confusedly. The last time I had seen him was when he had removed my Mark. I still wasn't used to the Markless skin on my arm  
"Yes, he's here. And he's looking stunning." Blaise muttered. 

I frowned, why was Potter here at PANSY'S birthday? And since when was Blaise interested in POTTER of all people? He knew very well that I had a thing for Potter. I believe I was very... expressive.. about it, back in school. Before I could confront Blaise, Pansy grabbed my arm.  
"Come on, let's get you a drink." She said, then glared at Blaise.  
"What was that?" I ask, meaning the silent conversation she just had with Blaise.  
"Nothing." She kept dragging me towards the drinks table.  
"Why is Potter here?"  
"Because I invited him."  
"And why in the Salazar's name would you invite him to your birthday?"  
"Because we're...friends."  
"Friends? Since when?"  
"Ughh. Just shut up, Draco." Pansy rolled her eyes as we reached the drinks table. There were alot of red cups, some filled with butterbeer, some with firewhisky and others with some muggle drinks I had seen Pansy drink. 

"Here, have some whisky. I have to talk to my guests." Pansy thrust a cup in my hand, then she poked the guy beside me in the shoulder and walked away. I frowned at her strange behaviour but kept drinking from my cup. 

There was only me and the muscley guy beside me near the table and he was facing away from me, probably not wanting to talk so I didn't make a move to start conversation either. As I took another sip, the guy turned around and I got a good look at his face.  
Gorgeous, is the only word that came to my mind. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. As I stared at the guy, I started to recognize the emerald green eyes, the long black locks and the circular glasses which were no longer as hideous as before. Was this really Potter or was I hallucinating? 

"Malfoy?" The guy spoke and now I was perfectly sure this WAS Potter.  
I somehow managed to close my mouth but I couldn't speak from shock.  
"Malfoy? Are you okay?" He asked again, concern lacing his voice.  
"Y-yeah." I said, my voice cracking. I drank a bit of the firewhisky in my hand.  
"So.. how's your arm now?" Potter smiled and I would've frozen all over again had it not been for the liquid courage I had gotten.  
"Uh- better."  
"Oh, great! It uh- didn't... hurt too much afterwards?" He asked.  
"No, it was f-fine."  
Potter nodded and smiled in reply.  
"So how did you and Pansy become...friends?" I asked, recovering a little bit from seeing Potter's surprising (and extremely sexy) appearance.  
Potter huffed out a short laugh. He started to play with a stray lock of hair which looked very soft and silky and I just wanted to run my hands through Potter's hair while our mouths would be joined together as we- I take a deep breath to banish those thoughts from my mind and prevent myself from getting even more embarrassed by displaying a fucking hard-on. 

"We-uh..ummm" Potter continued to stutter until I decided to take pity on him. Seeing him flustered had increased my courage (and to be honest it was rather cute. Ugh, I'm getting sappy again.)  
"It's not that hard, Potter." I drawled, rolling my eyes.  
"Uh..umm.. do you want to.. uhh.. dance?" Potter stuttered out. Then as if he just realized what he had said, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth, then closed it again like a fish. I would've laughed at him had my own mouth not dropped open too. Potter was asking me to DANCE? He was asking me to freaking dance with HIM? 

《POV Change》  
Harry's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. He didn't want to tell Malfoy that he and Pansy had become friends because she had helped him in getting him and Malfoy together, so he had said the only thing that came to mind. But now it was done and he couldn't take it back so, fuck it, I want to make him mine today so why not have a dance? Harry thought. 

He gulped his drink, then threw the cup and held his hand out towards Malfoy.  
"So may I have this dance?" Harry asked feigning boldness he wasn't feeling at all.  
"Uh-w-what?" Malfoy recovered from the shock of Harry's question and stuttered.  
"Dance, Malfoy or have you forgotten what that is?" Harry gave Malfoy his bad-boy smirk and his heart almost burst with joy when Malfoy looked like he might swoon.  
"N-no, of course I know what a dance is, Potter." Malfoy muttered and looked away, not meeting Harry's eyes.  
"So? Would you like to dance with me?" Harry asked again, his hand still held out.  
"Fine, only because you're insisting so much." Malfoy sighed but it didn't bother Harry because it was the fakest sigh he had ever heard. 

Malfoy put his hand in Harry's. His skin was warm and soft, so unlike Harry's which was rough and callous. For a moment all Harry could do was stare at the contrast of their hands. Caramel and pale skin, it looked like the most magical thing he had ever seen. Harry's heart squeezed in his chest. He forced his eyes to look up and found Malfoy staring at their hands too, his breathing a little rough. 

Harry tugged at their joint hands and moved towards the dance floor, finding the most uncrowded space and standing there. He watched as Malfoy stood infront of him, still not meeting Harry's eyes. Harry placed Malfoy's hand on his shoulder, his eyes never leaving Malfoy's face which now had a rather adorable cherry red blush on the cheeks. He then grabbed his other hand and entwined their fingers together. Harry could feel his own cheeks warm but thankfully his tan skin didn't let it show much.  
He hesitantly put his other hand on Malfoy's waist, feeling the slender curve of it, and when instead of pulling away Malfoy just blushed harder, Harry grinned and grew more confident. The music was an old rock song that wasn't meant for a slow dance but Harry wasn't aware of the world around himself anyway, all he could focus on was the slender body in his arms. 

《POV Change》 

I don't look up as Potter puts his hand on my waist. My face flares up and I know he can see it because of how pale I am. The song in the background isn't something we can slow dance to at all but Potter doesn't seem to mind that. I don't look up at him, for fear of what I might find there. I've always been a coward. 

Suddenly a loud shriek interrupts the music. I look behind me and see Pansy grinning like a cheshire cat, Blaise right behind her.  
"Calm down, Pansy." We hear Blaise mutter as the music stops, causing a deafening silence. 

"And now we have a special song for a special pair. I know it was my Birthday but I dedicate this dance to the cutest couple in the Wizarding World. Get it Dray!" She shouts and even though no one knows who she calls "Dray", they all turn to look at me, in Potter's arms, because Pansy is grinning and waggling her eyebrows at me. I feel my blush spread from the tips of my ears all the way to my chest. 

I look away, staring at Potter's chest which is shaking with suppressed laughter.  
"Shut it, Potter." I mutter.  
He laughs loudly at that but soon stops when a slow, romantic song starts. Potter sways in time to the music and I start moving too. We dance in complete silence until he breaks it.  
"Can I call you Draco?" He whispers and I feel my blush, which had died down, flare up again.  
"Stop making me blush, Potter." I hiss, not looking at him. 

But this time instead of leaving me be, Potter hooks a finger under my chin and tilts my face up. I would've blushed again had it not been for the redness already on my face. 

"Can I call you Draco?" Potter asks and this time he is looking right in my eyes and I realize that his emerald green eyes have specks of yellow and gold, freaking gold, and right now they are shining with what I can only call joy, affection and a hint of nervousness. The mixed emotions send a chill down my spine and my palms start to sweat, which I'm sure Potter notices as he's holding my right hand. 

I see Potter raise an eyebrow at me. "You didn't answer." He whispered and I notice how his beautiful, luscious, pink lips moved as he said those words and now all I can think of is those lips on mine. I force myself to look up and this time what I see makes me shiver. Potter's irises are so wide, his eyes are almost black. 

"Yes, you can call me Draco." I say softly.  
"Say my name too then." He whispered back.  
"Y-your name?"  
"Yes, my name. Not Potter, Harry."  
"H-harry." I whisper and I see Potter's eyes fill with such joy that my own heart squeezes in my chest.  
"I think I know why you and Pansy became friends." I mutter, not wanting Potter to keep looking at me the way he was right now, I would probably faint (or worse swoon) if he continued that.  
"Oh, why?" He breathed out.  
"I thought you were supposed to be a brave Gryffindor, yet you needed her help to make a move?" I said cleverly.  
Potter grinned in reply. "I needed to know what kind of posh things you liked."  
"I'm not posh!" I swatted at his chest with my left hand.  
"Oh? How many potions do you use on your hair? And these robes you're wearing? Let me guess hundred percent pure silk. And-"  
"Okay, okay shut up." I mutter but I can't stop the smile from blooming up on my face. 

Potter laughed richly, a laugh so carefree and so lovely, I could hear it for the rest of my life.  
And when he looked down at me, those beautiful eyes shining and those soft lips stretched in the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen, I couldn't resist it. Without thinking I reached on my toes, removing my hand from his and putting both my arms around his neck, I pressed my lips to his. 

As soon as I realized what I had done, I pulled back immediately but before I could go far away Potter's hands tightened on my waist, pulling me back. I stared at his eyes as they looked back in mine, then he lifted his hand from my waist and cupped my face. 

I can only stare with wide eyes as Potter lowered his face to mine and kissed me again. The feeling of his lips, his soft and plump lips, on mine is so amazing that my eyes close involuntarily and my toes curl in my shoes.  
Our lips move in sync as everything and everyone around us is forgotten. For now, it's only us, me and him, Malfoy and Potter, Draco and Harry. I smile into the kiss. I'm now Potter's, Potter is now mine. Nothing can break us because I want to be wrapped in those arms, I want to kiss those lips, I want to hear that laugh, see that smile, forever.


End file.
